This invention relates to ergonomic components for computer mouse usage and more particularly to an ergonomic computer mouse workstation.
The use of computer "mice" is becoming increasingly prevalent in modern computing, however use of a computer mouse can be hazardous to the user. Basic use of a computer mouse on a surface provided by a table, for example, requires positioning the user's hand in a generally horizontal position which can cause the tendons in the hand to lie in strained positions, often resulting in discomfort. Use of the tendons in this position can exacerbate such discomfort and may result in irritations of the carpal tunnel in some users. Changing the height of the table or chair can alleviate some of these problems but it is impractical to expect a user to adjust his table or chair each time a computer mouse is to be used.
Another problem with using a computer mouse on a fixed surface such as a table top is abrasion of the underside of the user's wrist, thumb and fingers on the surface which is encountered when sliding a mouse across a surface. This can result in further discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,845 to Moore discloses a computer mouse support having a fixed, upwardly and sidewardly angled planar mouse support surface and a fixed wrist/palm support portion seeking to alleviate the problem of positioning the hand in strained positions but lacks adjustment means for adjusting the angle of the angled support surface to accommodate different users and table heights and lacks a moveable wrist rest capable of relieving abrasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,067 to Martin el al., discloses a device for supporting the hand and wrist of a computer mouse user. The device has a receptacle in which the mouse is received. A palm support is disposed behind the mouse and finger rests are provided on opposite sides thereof for the thumb and fingers 2, 3 and 4. However, the user's fingers must be stretched outwardly to reach the mouse buttons and whole hand and/or arm movements must be used to make incremental movements of the mouse. The abrasion problem is addressed but the positioning of the hand and the outstretched fingers can be uncomfortable, in addition to the discomfort caused by whole arm movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,176 to Dietrich discloses a rest for a mouse user's appendage such as a wrist or forearm. The rest is located behind the mouse and is positioned on the same work surface as the mouse. The rest may be fitted with wheels to facilitate easy movement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,630 to Connor discloses a wrist pad secured behind a mouse by VELCRO (TRADEMARK). The pad slides over the work surface with the mouse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,835 to Nash discloses a moveable forearm support having a forearm cradle and rollers so that the support can be moved over a surface along with the mouse. With each of these devices entire hand and/or arm movements are required to effect incremental mouse movements, resulting in early fatigue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,075 to Schriner discloses a flat mouse pad with a fixed curved front portion which acts as a wrist rest. The orientation of the mouse is determined by the surface on which the pad is placed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,699 to Smith et al., discloses a wrist rest including a mouse support with a detachable wrist rest portion and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,655 to Garcia discloses a keyboard or mouse support with a fix wrist rest portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,668 to Grimm discloses a wrist rest having a generally cylindrical sector base member and a generally cylindrical support member which are locked together to extend through an arc. The radial height of the arc off of the support surface is adjustable by changing the locked position of the two cylindrical sectors but the device remains fixed relative to the surface upon which it is used. Each of these devices can be abrasive to the user's wrist and/or fingers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,246,191 and 5,201,485 to Moss et al., disclose an assembly platen on which a mouse pad can be positioned. An arm rest is adjustably connected to the platen and has a cradle for supporting the forearm but provides no reorientation or support for the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,771 to Hassel et al., discloses a wrist support securable directly to the user's wrist by a wrist band. The support extends upward to support the user's palm in use but the weight of the wrist is not supported.
The prior art appears to indicate that the problems involved in using a mouse have been recognized and addressed in the past, however, each prior art device has deficiencies in one aspect or another. The present invention simultaneously addresses the problems outlined above.